O que o calor faz a Erik Lehnsherr
by NoNeedtoHurry
Summary: Equador, mais de trinta graus... sidestory da fanfic "Encontros". Kinda Fluffy.


O Equador estava no auge do seu verão. O calor do sol parecia arder mais na pele, o asfalto era uma camada de fogo embaixo dos pés, a brisa pouco amenizava os trinta e seis graus de temperatura. A convenção internacional de Genética Avançada duraria mais cinco dias e Erik não aguentava mais aquele clima. Prometera a Charles que o acompanharia alegremente durante os oito dias de conferência mas a América do Sul e seu calor enlouquecedor pareciam prontos para irritá-lo a todo custo. Nunca fora acostumado àquele tipo de situação - a Alemanha era sempre tão agradavelmente gelada, estava prestes a confessar que sentia falta dos casacos e das camadas de roupas que usava por lá. Charles tentava sempre agradá-lo, acelerando todos os compromissos para poderem voltar ao hotel e descansarem à beira da piscina ou da _jacuzzi_ (com água bem gelada, é claro).

De noite, o calor dava trégua mas continuava a incomodar aos menos acostumados. Vinham os malditos mosquitos, o travesseiro esquentava, o ventilador não aliviava o calor em quase nada. Com os nervos aflorados, Erik esfregava as têmporas e bagunçava os cabelos lisos, parecendo aborrecido - quase transtornado.

"Erik...", chamou o professor, tocando de leve o braço de Erik, agora vermelho do sol.

"Que é?"

"Eu sei que está calor e isso te irrita muito... tome uma bebida gelada, com bastante gelo e limão...", e sorriu. "Você vai se sentir melhor."

"Não, _não vou_, Charles!", ralhou o alemão, seminu e ainda sentado na beirada da cama. Charles sentiu uma pontada de mágoa. "Como esse calor me incomoda! Parece que estamos no inferno!", e Erik continuou a resmungar, parecia um velho cansado.

Concordando em silêncio, o telepata levantou-se, foi ao banheiro e lavou-se com água gelada. Demorou alguns instantes para que Erik percebesse sua atitude áspera; chegou até a cogitar ir até o namorado e desculpar-se, mas quando o fez, viu que o outro desligava a água para sair. Erik recostou-se na cabeceira da cama e acompanhou com os olhos o andar sereno de Charles, que não voltou seus olhos azuis para ele em momento algum.

Novamente em silêncio, Charles vestiu-se, sentou-se na cama e virou-se com uma expressão triste para Erik. Pretendia despedir-se para dormir. Aquilo foi o suficiente para o coração de Erik quebrar-se em milhões de pedaços e sua consciência gritar de dor.

"Boa noite, Erik.", murmurou o telepata, virando-se de lado para a janela. Erik mal conseguia articular algo coerente.

"Charles!", chamou, fazendo com que o outro se virasse, preocupado com o tom de urgência. "Charles, me perdoe. Me perdoe, por favor.", e em seguida abraçou o namorado, beijando-lhe os cabelos úmidos e o pescoço branco. "Eu sou um imbecil."

Charles sorriu e deitou um pouco a cabeça em direção ao travesseiro, e acarinhou os cabelos suados de Erik com uma das mãos.

"...você também é teimoso, orgulhoso, mandão, autoritário...", enumerou Charles, vendo a expressão apreensiva de Erik, o que ajudava a ver todas as linhas preciosas em seu rosto masculino e forte. "...mas você é o amor da minha vida.". Erik sorriu, vermelho nas bochechas, e não por causa das queimaduras de sol. Pegou a mão de Charles e beijou a palma, ainda gelada e úmida graças ao banho. "Eu te perdôo, Magnus."

Ainda envergonhado, Erik deitou-se de lado na cama e puxou Charles para um abraço, de modo a enroscar todo seu corpo no do namorado, que contornou sua cintura com uma das pernas e o pescoço bronzeado de Erik com os braços frios.

"Você sabe como eu sou passional.", explicou o alemão, sentindo com muito prazer o corpo de Charles todo gelado, como um belo refresco na praia. Enroscou-se ainda mais no corpo do amante e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço deste.

"Eu sei, Erik...", começou o professor, alisando de leve os cabelos lisos e claros do outro. "Sei também que você é amoroso, dedicado, meigo e espirituoso.", disse, envolvido no abraço quente do namorado. Sentiu Erik sorrir contra a sua pele e sorriu também.

"Sou tudo isso mesmo?", perguntou ele, voltando-se para os olhos de Charles, os dois pedaços de céu que ele tanto amava.

"Sem tirar nem pôr, querido."

x

**N/A: Feeling hot hot hot no Equador! ****O que acharam? Erik**_**bender**_** suando loucamente, ME GUSTA! **


End file.
